As Much As I Hate It, I'm You
by LoJo242
Summary: The story about the 2P nations as they walk into their opposites' world. Since their world is next to destroyed and plagued by war, they plan to take over the 1P-World. Rated T for blood and curses. Few pairings, but certainly GerIta and HRExVeneziano, both 1P and 2P. Genres Adventure/Humor just 'cause.


Prologue

America stood up by the conference table and started to speak.  
"So today we have this stupid meeting to discuss the problems of the world and try to solve them, blablahblah..." he said, in his normal unenthusiastic voice, with his spiky baseball bat in his hands. "The global warming thing. I think we should just give up and wait for the end in this stupid world. It's not like a hero is going to fly in and save this stupid world."  
Japan stabbed the table with his katana angrily. "You're just idiotic America!" he yelled. "We have to do something, whether we like it or not! And I will not just sit quiet and agree with whatever you say!" Switzerland shifted uneasily beside Japan.  
"Umm, Japan", he said quietly. "Could you possibly try to be more quiet sometimes? You're hurting my ears..." Switzerland fell quiet as soon as he saw Japan's angry glare and bared teeth. England put down his teacup.  
"Aww, America dear", he smiled. "I must say that your idea is great, but I think we need to do something, like Japan said. OH! I think I know! How about we make a HUUUUUUUUUUGE cupcake to protect the Earth?"  
An annoyed moan came from France. He breathed out a cloud of smoke in England's direction and opened his mouth to speak.  
"As much as I'd like to agree with this cupcake-crazy fellow, it's an outragously stupid idea", he said, scratching his beard while he was talking. "It's about as stupid as becoming one with that weakling Russia." There was a silent squeak of protest from Russia, but he kept quiet.  
China, the old man, started to speak as well.  
"How fun", he said, though it didn't seem like he meant it 'cause he was still frowning. "They're being uncutely stupid again. Good, I hate cute things. I hope these westerns never mature..."  
Spain curled his lips in an irritated growl and turned to Russia. "If only you could say something rather than sit quietly and just watch", he scolded. "You're the biggest nation and yet you're just acting like a total pussy!"  
Russia sighed and took Spain's angry words without protest. "I just don't want to talk to them", he murmured, closing his orange eyes. "They're a lot stronger than me and I really don't want any friends..."  
Lithuania snorted in laughter. "Pfft, Russia, protesting?" he laughed. "This guy wouldn't stand up for himself even if someone was about to kill him!" Poland beside Liet just silently agreed, as well as Estonia and Latvia.  
But as they were bullying Russia, they didn't notice a dark shadow coming closer. They all got punched in the face by someone and they fell to the floor. They looked up to see who had punched them. It was Ukraine.  
"Don't bully Russia", Ukraine said. Her red eyes glowed viciously as she protected her little brother. Of course, the Baltics and Poland crawled back to their seats in fear and Belarus hugged Russia's arm in fear. Ukraine was only protective of her family when she really needed it and didn't try to calm her sister down, even though tears were rolling down her little sister's face.  
The meeting continued with Greece being energetic as usual.  
"We should get more dogs!" he said quickly. "If we have more dogs then maybe the global warming will stop! Oh yes and we should have more energy drinks and we should do this and that and do this and that and do this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that-!"  
Turkey was fast asleep and didn't have time to support Greece like he always did. Belgium was angry as always and started ranting about how stupid everyone was. Netherlands tried to find a reason to waste his money on something entirely useless. Hungary was loudly reading a doujinshi while sending apathetic and irritated vibes all over the place. Austria was swinging on his chair as he said things like "this is like totally stupid" and "oh thar all so, like, ah mah gawd, gay". Sweden was talkative as usual and Denmark tried to make him shut up while also trying to get Norway to stop hugging him. Finland was ready with his gun to shoot anyone that came too close to him and Iceland was happily watching his immature brothers as he chattered with Hong Kong. Canada was standing beside America and smacked his older brother on his forehead lightly repeatedly while Cuba tried to stop him. Seychelles was stabbing the table with her swordfish with the same stone-faced face as always.  
"Hey, everyone", Germany said, quietly. "Maybe we should-"  
"SHUT UP GERMANY!" everyone shouted and Germany immediately fell silent. Prussia, sitting beside Germany, sighed and shook his head.  
"Watch and learn, little bro", Prussia said.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he screamed in the next second. His scream had effect and everyone shut up. When he had their attention he picked up his gun and pointed it at his head. "How about we just kill ourselves and be done with it?" he asked, smiling as he thought about it. Unfortunately for him, Hungary took his gun and smacked his head before he could pull the trigger.  
Everyone just rolled their eyes and continued to fight, talk and let their madness continue.  
Until two familiar voices spoke.  
"I have a solution everyone!" Romano said, putting his foot on the table as he stood up. "How about we start a war? That will probably help stop the global warming!" Romano smiled widely and proudly, believing he had come up with the perfect solution.  
"War isn't the solution of everything, brother", Veneziano sighed. Romano flinched in shock.  
"REALLY?!" he exclaimed. "That just turned my life upside down..."  
Veneziano shook his head and stood up to speak.  
"Everyone, I have an idea", he announced. "We shall pay a visit to our opposites."  
Everyone started mumbling surprisedly as he made the announcement.  
"I know, I know, this is surprising", he said, narrowing his eyes as a sign to tell them that he'd kill them if they protested. "But I want to know how this whole thing works. If it's possible, I'd like to rule over this world AND the other world. They have a yellow sun there, you know. Ours is red, and mostly covered by clouds. I'm fine with this world, but why should only we live in darkness? Wouldn't you guys like to see green fields of grass sometimes instead of always seeing black fields painted red with blood? Wouldn't you like to see a blue sea instead of a black one? This is our chance! We will, we WILL have justice for ourselves! Forget our people, they can live their stupid lives as they use to, but we should at least get this justice! What do you say?"  
Everyone cheered with him, except for Romano who had already heard about this plan. He just smiled at his dear little brother and thought for himself: "As if they could disagree with you, little brother. I'm not sure about this idea, but if it can make you smile, then I'll be happy to go along. Maybe that boy is alive in the other world..."


End file.
